Nana anime
by amanixcx
Summary: My story add-on to the anime/manga Nana


**Nana Anime Part 2**

 **So Previously - Nana ended things with Takumi, Reira is mad, Takumi is left heartbroken**

 **Nana heard Ren crying and decided to rock back and forward with Ren whale sitting in the rocking chair crying and singing a lullaby to baby Ren**

 **Nana gets a phone call from Takumi**

 **Takumi- Nana please listen, im at the Door my key wont work**

 **Nana- Thats because i changed the locks**

 **Takumi- Just come open the door now please**

 **Nana cries, i told you not to come near us**

 **Takumi breaks down, Nana ik i have betrayed you but you also betrayed me and im sorry that i still get angry about that but we have a son, baby Ren please dont do this, we are getting married i love you and Ren so much dont do this!**

 **Nana opens the door with Ren in hands and her and takumi fight over the betrayal. Meanwhile baby Ren is causing a fuss and starts crying and Takumi goes to hold him and Nana says no, i dont think you care about us you're ''Family'' if you did you would not have done this! Nana says whale bursting in tears**

 **Takumi gives Nana her ring back and puts it on her finger and puts baby Ren down and kisses Nana and Nana goes along with it thinking, i still love him.**

 **Nana soon backs off and tells takumi that even thoe you hurt me i still love you but i dont know if i can trust you, maybe we have to reconnect otherwise i dont want anything to do with you.**

 **Takumi kisses Nana telling er that he will never hurt her anymore and that it was just revenge over Nobu**

 **Nana- Take care of Ren im going to Jun's**

 **Takumi- Please Nana, Don't go**

 **Nana- im not staying at Jun's for long, im sure you can spend a while with you're son right?**

 **Takumi spends times with his son meanwhile gets a call from their Manager telling him that he still hHas to reccord for the new album and calls Nana and tells her to come back because hes taking her and Ren with him**

 **Nana,Takumi,Ren went back to the hotel and Takumi went back to work whale Nana took Ren with her to Jun's house without telling Takumi and Hachi tried to get a hold of Nana -Spoiler! if you dont know, you probably do Ren Honjo Died and Nana and Takumi named their son after Ren Honjo. and Nana Osaki is not answering calls -**

 **So Hachi tried to get a hold of Nana and once again fails so Hachiko just went to Jun's house and told Jun and Kyosuke about what happend.**

 **Jun- WHAT THE HELL AND YOUR STILL STAYING WITH HIM?**

 **Nana- I dont know i still love him but i also feel so betrayed.**

 **Kyosuke- are you guys still getting married?**

 **Nana-...**

 **Nana- i have to go**

 **Jun- Nana wait!**

 **Nana- please Jun, can you watch Ren? i'll be back i need to go somewhere**

 **kyosuke- no worries go.**

 **Nana went back to the hotel to get her and Ren's stuff and saw the mistress and she the mistress walked up to Nana and she was pointing a knife at hachiko threatening hachi saying - That man is mine, you will leave now or els!- Nana pushed up against the wall with a knife pointed at her, hachiko is scared for her life. Takumi walks in the hotel room in shock running pushing the mistress to the floor and grabbing the knife and breaking it**

 **Takumi yells at Tandori -the mistress- telling her that she does not matter shes nothing to her, what he only cares about is his family so back off!,, the mistress leaves the hotel angry.**

 **Takumi- wheres Ren?**

 **Hachi- at Jun's were staying there,**

 **Takumi- whaa?**

 **Takumi- YOU CANT JUST TAKE HIM WHENEVER YOU WANT!**

 **Nana yells at Takumi saying - SHE JUST HAD A KNIFE AGAINST ME! , i dont think it is save here, what if Ren was here**

 **Takumi- im coming too!**

 **Nana and Takumi still trying to figure stuff out, trying to make their relationship work. Going over to Jun's place.**

 **Whale at Junkos place Jun lectures Takumi about cheating on his fiancee Kyosuke gives Ren to Nana and they, ended up leaving and Hachiko remembers the day when she and nana last spoke and she told her**

 **''I think you know Nobu stepped aside so you could be happy so if you end up sad or depressed, then it was all for nothng. Well, I'm sure that Takumi is going to make you cray from time to time, but you're the fool who fell in love with him. So I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with it. And don't get upset when he cheats on you now and then. All right? Just smack him around untill you feel better''**

 **THE END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
